La Couronne des Rois
by Ixyon
Summary: Ils s'attirent et s'éloignent, comme les deux faces opposées d'un aimant. [Kisuke x Yoruichi]


_Note de l'auteur : j'ai essayé de définir la relation entre Kisuke et Yoruichi à partir des thèmes du présent et du passé. Je ne suis pas certain du résultat, leur relation est ambigüe. Il n'y a pas réellement de romance, quoique je suppose qu'on peut en lire une. Bonne lecture !_

**La Couronne des Rois**

La porte coulisse, des pas légers tapent doucement contre le plancher. Kisuke est assis à sa table et fait miroiter sa lame, avec dans le poignet comme une espèce de tendresse paternelle. Il ferme les yeux et son bras retombe le long de son corps.

"Ah," murmure t-il. Il incline à peine la tête derrière lui. "Déjà ?"

Yoruichi acquiesce.

" Ils sont là. Et lui aussi."

Un mince sourire étire les lèvres de Kisuke. Il se redresse, la pointe de sa lame désigne le mur sur sa gauche. La jeune femme le fixe sans cacher son impatience.

"Alors allons-y."

Il se tourne, l'un de ses yeux demeure caché par sa chevelure décolorée. Il fait deux pas de danse et s'approche de Yoruichi qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le dévisage presque sévèrement.

"Oh ! Benihime va crier aujourd'hui." Il effleure de peu l'épaule de son amie et sort de la pièce. Il ajoute joyeusement, "Mais pas nous."

Son amie sourit et le précède à l'extérieur.

"Mais pas nous," répéte t-elle.

--------

Le nuage de poussière se dissipe vers les cieux. Kisuke se dresse au milieu, une main sur son chapeau et Benihime dans l'autre. Il ressemble un peu à ces héros du passé qui, sans jamais chercher le danger, se retrouvent parfois face à lui et assument brusquement leurs pouvoirs.

Mais Yoruichi n'avait jamais était certaine qu'il assume quoique ce soit.

"Tu veux que je recommence ?"

Elle le devine sourire à son colossal adversaire et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se demande si la question ne lui était pas adressée à elle.

Benihime crie.

--------

_Les lumières vacillantes de la rue s'arrêtaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils étaient dans une ruelle à l'abri de tout regard, même des leurs. Yoruichi avait la tête haute, une main sur la hanche. Elle cherchait son à capter son attention mais Kisuke préférait regarder les étoiles._

_"Cette nuit ?" interrogea t-il, la voix basse. La jeune femme murmura une réponse affirmative. "Ah."_

_"Je reviendrais quand je le devrais," ajouta t-elle._

_"Très bien, très bien."_

_Il baissa finalement les yeux sur elle. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler._

_"Cette nuit… tu pars seule." Il sourit largement. "Porte-toi bien."_

_"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi." Elle se détourna et lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, son iris doré luisit brièvement. "Adieu."_

_Et le temps d'un sourire, elle avait disparu. Kisuke fit tournoyer Benihime dans les airs et quitta la ruelle pour rejoindre son magasin._

_"A bientôt oui."_

_Ce fut leur dernier adieu, leur adieu en retard._

--------

La langue rouge et furieuse se volatilise. Benihime se tait.

Ulquiorra les toise, souverain, puis frappe le colosse qui tombe sur les genoux, une grimace douloureuse déforme encore un peu plus son visage. La mince silhouette blanche se détourne et d'un doigt ouvre un passage noir. Yoruichi fronce les sourcils.

"Tu comptes fuir ?" s'exclame t-elle.

--------

_"Oui"_

_Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux et, à chaque bourrasque, il se demandait s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun rire dans ce mugissement continu. Il se tourna de moitié, un pâle sourire affiché. La jeune femme hocha la tête et tout le poids de la seule syllabe qu'il venait de prononcer troubla son esprit._

_Le sourire de Kisuke se teinta d'une joie artificielle._

_"Tu es venue me mettre aux arrêts ?" demanda t-il._

_Elle grogna._

_"Tais-toi."_

_Ils se dévisageaient, chacun bercé par les souvenirs des années partagées. Ce temps n'était pas si loin mais déjà il se débattait et cherchait à s'enfuir._

_Kisuke n'essaya pas de le retenir davantage._

_"Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je pars," murmura t-il. Yoruichi ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voix mit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu à venir._

_"Tu ne vas nulle part."_

_Elle avait un timbre plus rauque qu'à son habitude. Kisuke sentit ses muscles se raidir. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, elle ne faisait que servir ceux qui l'avaient placé là. Il préférait que ce soit elle qui l'accompagne, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui tourne le dos maintenant, si près de la fin._

_"Tu n'as jamais su aller nulle part seul, Kisuke."_

_Elle s'était approchée et ses yeux colorés brillaient curieusement dans la nuit. Il ne parvenait à dire qui de la sévérité ou de l'affection les faisaient le plus trembler. Elle posa ses doigts sur sa main._

_"Toujours quelqu'un pour t'accompagner," poursuivit-elle._

_Il se tourna, sans toutefois retirer son bras. Yoruichi secoua la tête, ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement._

_"Cette nuit, on part ensemble. Demain, ils trouveront nos affaires mais pas nous."_

_"Mais pas nous," répéta t-il._

**Fin.**


End file.
